Low molecular weight fluoro compounds have been added to various cleaning compositions for various purposes. For example, Burke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,941, suggests the use of fluorosilicates to remove metallic stains from porcelain. Loudas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,303, on the other hand, suggests the use of a fluoroaliphatic carboxylic acid to impart water and oil repellency to carpet or other fabric surfaces. Nayar et al., Can. Patent 2,201,406, combines low molecular weight fluorosurfactants with a sulfonic cleaner and a rheology control agent (a thickener), as a liquid toilet bowl cleaner. In view of the relatively thin rheology of Nayar's compositions, the reference astutely teaches the necessity of incorporating a thickener. Finally, Eoga, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,520 and 4,540,504, teach solid, tabletted, oxidative denture cleaners which contain water-insoluble fluorocarbon polymers, such as polytetrafluoroethylene, to dimensionally stabilize such tabletted cleaners. As a matter of fact, it was recognized in Eoga that the particular fluorocarbon polymers utilized therein would have solubility problems. In comparing its utilization of such fluorocarbon polymers versus that of the prior art, Eoga noted that it would be necessary to mix a perborate salt with the fluorocarbon polymers in order to achieve desirable solubility. (Eoga, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,504, column 7, lines 38–61 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,520, column 6, line 61 to column 7, line 12.) Thus, none of the related art teach, disclose or suggest an improved liquid, aqueous hard surface cleaner which employs fluoropolymers having a molecular weight of no less than 5,000 which, after application to a hard surface, especially a vitreous hard surface, results in enhanced stain and soil repellency of said hard surface. Additionally, such related art does not teach, disclose or suggest the further advantages and benefits of the inventive aqueous hard surface cleaner containing fluoropolymers having a molecular weight of no less than 5,000.